Motorville
Motorville is a fictional American town. It is Oliver's hometown and is outside of the Ni no Kuni world. Motorville is based on the town of an ideal American neighborhood and is possibly inspired by postcards and photographs. Motorville appears to be set in the 1940s, based in part on the cars in the town, including the Coupe D'Lux, which may be based on Ford's 1938 De Luxe model or Chevrolet's 1940 Special Deluxe Coupe. Residents *Oliver *Allie *Philip *Myrtle Cartwright *Rusty Cartwright *Leila *Timmy Toldrum *Denny Location Based on the interstate highway shield, Motorville is located in America, although there are no official records on what state it is. Judging by the special on the local potatoes at Leila's Milk Bar, Motorville might be located somewhere in Idaho. But behind the Motorville sign, there is another sign saying that Motorville is located near Interstate 75, as well as a "Thru to Interstate 75" sign in the in-game Motorville. States that run through Interstate 75 and a possible state where Motorville is located are, from north to south: *Michigan (I-75 is one of the main highways in Detroit, known in real life as the "Motor City") *Ohio *Kentucky *Tennessee *Georgia *Florida However, in the original Japanese version, the highway sign behind "Welcome to the Motor City, Hotroit!" shows that it is Interstate 90, which passes west-to-east through these states: *Washington, *Idaho, *Montana, *Wyoming, *South Dakota, *Minnesota, *Wisconsin, *Illinois, *Indiana, *Ohio, *Pennsylvania, *New York, and *Massachusetts. It is likely that the localization intentionally changed the highway to I-75 for the US version in order to draw stronger parallels for Americans between Motorville and the real-life Detroit. Description Motorville should be noted for its relatively small size. It has, though, a sense of a simplistic but classic style. Locations (NOTE: Openings can't be entered;you will be stopped when you reach the end of it): At the top of the Motorville map (activated by pressing the R1 button on the Playstation 3 console while in Oliver's world), you'll see three objects (1 building, 3 openings). This is (モートン通り Morton avenue/street). The biggest opening (top right) is the entrance to the Town Square (クランペット広場 Crumpet town square). To the left of it is Leila's Milk Bar (Leila's Farm Shop in the JP ver.), a grocery store belonging to Miss Leila, and a thin openway that leads to nowhere. To the right of it is a huge openway leading--also--to nowhere. If you were to head down from the Town Square gate and turn right at the first intersection, walk a bit, and turn left, you would end up on a different street. Oliver's house is located here (indicated by the white paint and orange roof). The map simply says オリバーの家前 (Oliver's housefront / Front of Oliver's house). If you were to skip all intersections, hit a wall, turn right, run a bit, and then turn left, you would first see Denny's house (white paint and green roof--notice the doghouse) and then Myrtle's house (white paint and blue roof). From the end of that road, running straight ahead will lead you (if you travel far enough) to Rusty's Workshop, a repair shop belonging to Rusty . Above Myrtle's house lies Phil's Garage, which is where Phil stores the cars he made. Motel Lily (モーテルリリー) is mentioned by a man in Crumpet Square before Oliver draws the gate for the first time. Trivia *Motorville is the only location visitable in Oliver's world in the entire game. *Motorville's name comes from the name Motor City, a nickname given to Detroit, Michigan. At the same time, Hotroit's name comes from Detroit itself. Category:Locations in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Towns Category:Ichi no Kuni Residents